El chocolate
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: Especial de San Valentín (one shot) (no sé que más poner xD).


**_Hola hermosuras Feliz San Valentín y para celebrarlo les traigo ente fic de mi pareja linda, disfrútenlo y comencemos._**

* * *

 **El chocolate**

Era un domingo trece de febrero, al medio día cierto chico peli azul de piel blanca se encontraba en la entrada del centro comercial, esperaba a ciertos amigos suyos para hacer unas compras y es que para el catorce él y los demás les obsequiaban de forma "amistosa" a sus amigos unos chocolates, aunque Kazemaru no es un misterio para el resto, ya que sabían muy bien que Ichirouta le regalaba chocolates a un chico moreno y peli crema para estas fechas, siempre ha sido así desde que lo conoció, cosa que a él le molesta que fuera muy obvio, y como no si sus amigos saben exactamente que Ichirouta está enamorado del peli crema, aunque él lo niega y sobre todo no le agradaba hablar de ese tema; en fin, el peli azul empezaba a inquietarse y es que sus amigos aún no habían llegado.

Kazemaru: ¿por qué tardan demasiado? Debí de haber venido solo yo –empezaba a quejarse- pero porque me quejo si no es la primera vez que me hacen esto.

¿?: Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: esa voz –se le hizo bastante familiar esa voz, tanto que se sonrojo al escucharlo hablar- Go…Goenji.

Goenji: ¿por qué estás solo?

Kazemaru: bueno es que yo, me he quedado en ver a Shiro, Midorikawa y Kidou –desvía la mirada, ni siquiera puede verlo a los ojos por su nerviosismo-.

Goenji: ya veo, entonces me voy.

Kazemaru: ¿a dónde?

Goenji: yo también me he quedado en verme con Endou en su casa, me dijo a último minuto, ni la más remota idea para que me necesita.

Kazemaru: bueno, entonces cuídate.

Goenji: igual tú –de sorpresa le acaricio la cabeza- nos vemos mañana en la escuela Kazemaru–empieza a alejarse de Ichirouta-.

Kazemaru: nos vemos –dejó salir un suspiro- ¿siempre me pondré nervioso cada vez que Goenji me hable o me mire? –Se cuestionó a sí mismo, sin embargo escucho un par de risitas que venían detrás de él-.

Midorikawa: "nos vemos mañana en la escuela Kazemaru" –pronuncio las mismas palabras que dijo el moreno, pero Ryuji las dijo en manera juguetona-.

Kazemaru: ¿me estaban espiando? –Se quejó al mirar a sus "buenos" amigos-.

Fubuki: a mí no me mires que yo acabo de llegar.

Kidou: yo también así que a mí no me metas.

Kazemaru: entonces… Midorikawa –mira enojado al peli verde-.

Midorikawa: yo también acabo de llegar.

Kazemaru: no te creo para nada –empezaba a enojarse más, cosa que los demás sabían que pasara si Ichirouta se enoja-.

Midorikawa: -se asustaba por el comportamiento de su amigo peli azul- bueno…ya sí, he estado aquí todo el rato.

Kazemaru: eres un chismoso y ¿por qué tardaron tanto?

Kidou: lo sentimos mucho.

Kazemaru: ya para que, como sea, ya vamos a comprar lo que necesitamos –sin más que tuviera que decir se adentró al centro comercial-.

Fubuki: ya está enfadado.

Midorikawa: lo sé, ¡nos va a matar!

Kidou: corrección, ¡a ti! te va a matar por espiarlo.

Midorikawa: ¿hice mal en escuchar su conversación con Goenji a escondidas?

Fubuki/Kidou: ¡sí!

Midorikawa: no sean malos.

Fubuki: no lo podrás remediar amigo.

Kazemaru: ¡¿QUÉ NO PIENSAN VENIR?!

Kidou: ¡ya vamos!

Así, con toda la molestia de Ichirouta fueron a comprar lo necesario para preparar los dulces, fueron a demasiadas tiendas a conseguir los ingredientes, ya que en una tienda que ellos iban lo que necesitaban estaban agotados, así que su última opción era el mercado que estaba cerca, los cuatro se fueron al dicho lugar, que para suerte lo que ellos necesitaban para los chocolates lo consiguieron rápido.

Kazemaru: mmmmm.

Fubuki: ¿qué piensas Kazemaru? –Cuestiono al ver a Ichirouta que miraba una bolsa de nueces-.

Kazemaru: no sé, ¿debería de añadirle nueces al chocolate?

Kidou: ¿tú que piensas?

Kazemaru: mmm, que no.

Midorikawa: ¿esa es tú decisión?

Kazemaru: …si, bueno será mejor irnos para ya empezar a preparar los chocolates, si no se nos hará tarde.

Fubuki: tienes razón, andando.

Midorikawa: ¿no podemos comer un helado?

K/F/K: ¡NO!

Midorikawa: bueno pero no se enojen.

Ya acabado las compras todos acordaron a ir a la casa de Kidou, ya que la cocina de su hogar es más espaciosa y todos podían preparar los dulces sin problemas, con los cuatro chicos en la cocina empezaron a preparar los chocolates; después de cuatro horas terminaron de preparar los chocolates, ya que todos controlaban a Midorikawa que no se resistía ante el esquicito aroma del dulce, así que para tranquilizarlo le tuvieron que comprar un helado a la fuerza e Ichirouta termino de preparar su chocolate. Con los dulces en el horno los cuatro jóvenes platicaban en la habitación de Yuuto.

Fubuki: por fin hemos acabado los chocolates.

Midorikawa: por cierto Shiro, tú preparaste dos ¿para quiénes son?

Fubuki: no lo voy a decir y en serio Ryuji, deja de ser chismoso.

Kidou: oh vamos Fubuki, sabemos que uno es para Endou.

Fubuki: ¿Quién ha dicho que es para Endou?

Kazemaru: es obvio, no es una novedad.

Fubuki: pero Kidou también le da chocolate.

Kidou: pero no solo a él, les doy a todos en forma amistosa, todos lo saben.

Kazemaru: como si eso no fuera un secreto, además Fubuki, es obvio que tú y Endou se atraen, será mejor que se digan lo que sienten.

Fubuki: -estaba atrapado, sabía que lo habían descubierto pero como dijo su amigo peli azul, no es una novedad siempre le da chocolate a Mamoru no solo en San Valentín si no en cualquier ocasión, de lo rojo que estaba de la vergüenza desvió el tema- que hay de ti Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿yo? –señalándose a él mismo-.

Midorikawa: Shiro, todos, literalmente todos sabemos que Kazemaru se lo va a dar a Goenji.

Kazemaru: ¿cómo que literalmente todos?

Kidou: tiene razón Midorikawa.

Kazemaru: ¡no me ignoren!

Midorikawa: mi amigo Kazemaru, algún día tú y Goenji terminaran juntos.

Kazemaru: lo dices como si eso va a ser posible.

Kidou: yo que tu Ichirouta me lo creería, hemos notado que Goenji se comporta muy amable solo contigo, a parte le gustas.

Kazemaru: mmmm, no creo que sea eso, tal vez es porque somos buenos amigos.

Midorikawa: y es ahí donde nadie te cree Kazemaru, ni hasta tú te lo crees.

Kazemaru: digan lo que quieran.

Después de que terminaran con los chocolates y envolverlos los invitados se retiraron del hogar de Kidou para irse a sus respectivas casas, sin embargo Kazemaru anduvo pensativo en todo el camino, solo pensaba en un chico y ese chico es Shuuya, sus amigos tenían la razón solo el peli crema se comporta de manera distinta con él e Ichirouta también lo ha notado, lo que ha provocado que Kazemaru sintiera algo más por Goenji y como muestra de afecto siempre le regala chocolates para estas fechas pero él dice que por el día de la amistad, sin embargo cada vez que lo ve una sensación surge en su pecho, no estaba seguro de que fuera "amor" pero solo Shuuya lo provoca. Cuando llego a su hogar lo primero que hizo fue dejar el chocolate en el refrigerador, algo más que el dicho dulce también hizo una tarjeta donde le agradecía todo lo que ha hecho por él, aunque le tomo varios minutos en escribirla pero al final el resultado es lo que cuenta, más tarde ya se había preparado para irse a la cama no sin antes estar en el balcón de su cuarto mirando las estrellas y tomando aire fresco.

Kazemaru: a quien quiero engañar, ya ha pasado un largo tiempo que me gusta Goenji, pero no creo que yo a él le atraigo, que sea amable conmigo no significa nada, se ve que no está interesado en mí –deja salir un suspiro- mejor me voy a dormir, mañana será otro día solo espero que no me vaya nada mal.

….

Día catorce de Febrero, por la mañana Kazemaru ya estaba listo para ir al colegio y no olvido de agarrar el dulce y la tarjeta, durante el trayecto en las calles de la ciudad se encontraban algunas parejas con regalos, globos, flores entre otras cosas, se evidenciaba que el amor está por todas partes, pero Ichirouta se sentía inseguro de entregarle el chocolate a Goenji, que fue mala idea preparárselo pero que también sería una idea para que sus sentimientos llegaran a él, le sonaba algo tonto pero al menos él lo intentaba; cuando llego a la escuela y asomarse desde la puerta de su salón de clases lo primero que vio fue algo en su puesto, desde la entrada no se veía de que se trataba así que se acercó y lo que vio fue algo inesperado.

Kazemaru: ¿qué es esto? –Se sorprendió al ver que en su silla había un pequeño globo, un par de rosas una roja y una azul con una carta pero lo que más le llama la atención era el dije de la mitad de un corazón, tomo la carta y la leyó-.

" _Kazemaru_

 _Espero que te guste tus regalos, ya no diré más mentiras, no puedo ocultar por más que trato esta triste y alegre verdad, algo que se nota desde el punto más lejano de mi corazón, muchos ya lo saben y tu aun lo dudas, solo te pido que te dejes querer y si puedes enseñar a quererte, ya que quiero aprender de ti, todo eso hermoso que me hace cada día sonreír y poder vivir tan alegremente._

 _Por ti hago tantas cosas que nunca pensé hacer, y por eso te quiero conmigo, te pido ayuda para evitar todo este dolor, y que me enseñes a amar y querer al mismo tiempo, no es una carta de amistad, es una carta de verdad y amor, una carta que hace que todo el mundo gire a mi alrededor pensando que gestos estarás haciendo en este mismo momento en el cual lees esta carta, pero solo te digo que no es tan fácil sacarte de mi mente._

 _Hoy en este día tan hermoso por fin me atrevo a confesarte algo que llevo tiempo demostrándote con hechos, tú no te has dado cuenta de lo que yo siento por ti. No te preocupes no es nada malo al contrario por ti siento admiración, pasión, un cariño enorme que no puedo describir, te quiero proteger hasta que me alcance la vida, te quiero amar hasta que ya no pueda más, y envejecer a tu lado eso yo quiero._

 _Te declaro mi amor, te declaro mi admiración, te declaro que te adoro y te declaro que a tu lado quiero estar, ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por ti, quiero gritarle a todo el mundo el profundo amor que te tengo; quiero decirte: te amo, dos palabras que me han ardido en la mente y que ahora que he podido pronunciar se pelean por salir tras cada suspiro de mi boca. Te amo como nunca nadie te podrá amar en la vida, como solo una persona realmente enamorada es capaz de sentir. Dame esta oportunidad vida mía y aprendamos juntos lo que es el auténtico amor._

 _Te amo Kazemaru"_

El peli azul se sonrojo por cada palabra que leyó, una persona se le acaba de declarar por medio de una carta sin que Ichirouta supiera de quien se tratara ni la más mínima idea de quién podría ser, pensaba que si la persona responsable se había equivocado de persona pero como si la carta dice que es para él, se decía que era solo un sueño que esto no estaba pasando pero no es así lo que está pasando es real; poco a poco empezaban a llegar sus demás compañeros que miraban extrañado al peli azul no por los obsequios si no por la cara roja que expresaba nervios, no podía faltar sus amigos quienes se acercaron a él.

Fubuki: ¿qué te pasa Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: n…na…nada ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Kidou: por lo rojo que estas.

Kazemaru: no es nada, se los juro.

Midorikawa: dejemos eso aparte, pero dinos –señalaba con su dedo los obsequios de Ichirouta- ¿Para quién son? ¿De dónde los sacaste? ¿O te lo regalaron? ¿Quién te lo dio? –cuestiono-.

Kazemaru: en primera cuando llegue todo esto estaba en mi silla, en segunda no sé de donde se consiguen, en tercera creo que me lo regalaron, en cuarta ni la más mínima idea de quien me lo dio y en quinta Midorikawa, deja de ser un chismoso.

Midorikawa: pero yo solo quiero saber, me gana la curiosidad.

Kidou: a veces eres intolerable Midorikawa.

Fubuki: nos arrepentimos de haberte considerado nuestro amigo.

Midorikawa: ¿por qué son crueles conmigo? –comenzaba a llorar-.

Fubuki: tranquilo Ryuji era mentira, es solo un juego.

Kazemaru: claro que no.

Kidou: sí, si es un juego.

Kazemaru: claro, tiene razón.

Midorikawa: yo también los quiero –de golpe abraza a los tres, que no podían respirar-.

Endou: ¿pero por qué? –Llego junto con otros dos chicos- ¿por qué hoy no quieren jugar al futbol conmigo?

Hiroto: yo ya te dije, tengo otros planes.

Endou: ¿y tú Goenji?

Goenji: lo siento Endou pero estoy ocupado.

Endou: ¿después del favor que te hice ayer me vas a dejar así?

Goenji: pero tú fuiste el que necesitaba mi ayuda.

Endou: ¿enserio? si es cierto, se me había olvidado.

Hiroto: y eso que fue ayer –pensó con una gota derramándose en su cabeza a la vez que miraba al castaño-.

Midorikawa: hola chicos –se acercó a los demás-.

Hiroto: hola Mido.

Midorikawa: oigan chicos en el descanso estarán con nosotros, les tenemos unos regalos, nos vemos en la azotea de la escuela, también estarán Kidou, Fubuki, y Kazemaru.

Endou: ¿Fubuki? Entonces, ahí estaremos.

Midorikawa: que bien, los veo en el descanso –se aleja de los tres-.

Endou: por cierto Goenji, ¿por qué llegas…? –Pero no termino de hablar, ya que Shuuya le tapó la boca rápidamente-.

Goenji: es un secreto tarado.

Después de que transcurrieran las clases normales y que tuvieron una hora libre porque uno de sus profesores no asistió llegó el descanso y tal como acordaron todos se fueron a la azotea de la escuela, unos estaban emocionados como Endou y Midorikawa, otros tranquilos y uno que otro nervioso, pues todos ya sabían lo que vendría y no es un secreto, es de cada año.

Midorikawa: ¡y por fin señores, es la hora de dar los chocolates que todos estamos esperando! –Menciono con ánimos-.

Kidou: ¿tienes que decir eso cada año?

Midorikawa: es para tener buen ambiente mi querido amigo Kidou.

Kidou: ya hasta fastidia –pensó-.

Fubuki: pero espera un momento, no está Kazemaru.

Hiroto: ¿no dijo que iba a hablar con el profe de historia?

Kidou: sí, y aparte iba a guardar en su casillero las cosas que le dieron.

Endou: creo que tampoco hace falta esperar para saber a quién se lo va a dar.

Goenji: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Midorikawa: hasta lo preguntas, es obvio como todos los años: a ti Goenji.

Goenji: eso no significa nada –dijo desviando la mirada, pero se presentó un pequeño rojizo en sus mejillas-.

Endou: bueno, dejemos eso de lado, hagamos lo que venimos hacer.

Después de que entregaran los chocolates, Fubuki le dio a Endou, Midorikawa a Hiroto y Kidou le entrego a todos se fueron al salón, sin embargo el chico peli azul no se encontraba en el aula, a lo que sus amigos comenzaban a preocuparse pero no duro mucho cuando supieron que Ichirouta también hablaba con el director. No fue un día de clases bastante largo ya que las clases terminaron temprano y todos los alumnos se fueron a excepción de uno que se quedaría un rato más para limpiar su salón, a lo cual sus amigos le exigían que se vaya también.

Fubuki: ¿estás seguro que no quieres que te ayudemos a limpiar?

Kazemaru: seguro, no hace falta ustedes pueden irse, nos veremos después.

Hiroto: pero tú solo, no podremos dejarte solo.

Kazemaru: descuiden estaré bien.

Midorikawa: está bien Kazemaru, pero cuídate en el camino regreso a tu casa.

Kazemaru: claro, ustedes también chicos.

Posteriormente de que acabara de limpiar, recoger los obsequios de su casillero donde guardo la carta y el corazón a la mitad en su mochila y las rosas y el globo lo llevaría en mano el peli azul ya se retiraba de la escuela, sin embargo se topó con alguien conocido en la entrada del instituto, a lo cual se sorprendió bastante que aún no se había ido de la escuela.

Kazemaru: ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido.

Goenji: pues decidí que te esperaría, aparte de que Midorikawa es muy inquieto cuando se trata de ti y que estés en problemas.

Kazemaru: ese Ryuji, en fin, me voy –pero se le había olvidado por un instante- ah, es cierto –saco de su mochila el dulce y la tarjeta- esto es para ti.

Goenji: gracias –acepto los obsequios- aunque ya sabía que me lo darías.

Kazemaru: debo irme, adiós –pero fue detenido siendo sujetado de la muñeca- ¿eh? ¿Sucede algo Goenji?

Goenji: solo quería saber sí… te gustaron los regalos que te deje –rápidamente desvió su mirada-.

Kazemaru: quieres decir que… tú eres….

Goenji: -jalo a Ichirouta hacia él y lo sujeta de la cintura- la persona que te ama.

Kazemaru: Go… -fue interrumpido por los labios de Shuuya, aquel dulce beso que recibía lo dejaba llevar por el momento, ahora sabía que ya no era necesario ocultar o negar su amor por el peli crema, no duro mucho el beso así que se separaron- ¿cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo? –cuestiono sonrojado-.

Goenji: -le mostro al peli azul un collar que traía en su cuello, que mantenía oculto debajo de su uniforme pero en ese collar tenía un dije de la mitad de un corazón, igual que el suyo- ahora ya sabes la respuesta.

Kazemaru: tú ¿dejaste todos esos regalos en mi silla?

Goenji: sí, es por eso que ayer me quede en ver con Endou para ver que darte, y a parte llegue temprano a la escuela.

Kazemaru: ¿ya estabas en el colegio antes que yo?

Goenji: así es, pero dejando eso de lado, esa carta que te escribí dice toda la verdad, desde que te conocí eres un chico maravilloso, solo tú haces que me sienta bien, quiero pedirte Kazemaru que sí ¿aceptarías ser mi novio?

Kazemaru: yo…por nada de este mundo te diría que no –ahora fue él quien beso de sorpresa a Goenji-.

Después de todo no fue un día cualquiera para la nueva pareja, es el día donde principia su historia juntos, donde en cada hoja de un libro redactarían sus momentos juntos, ya no pasarían San Valentín como amigos, si no por lo que son ahora, nunca se atrevieron en hablarse de sus sentimientos pero a partir de hoy se dirán todo lo que se aman; San Valentín, día de los enamorados, que emoción para unos, pero lo que cuenta es estar junto a la persona que amas, no solo ese día si no en todos, demuéstrale que lo amas y se feliz con esa persona.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Bueno hermosuras, también hay que darle créditos a mi novio quien me ayudo a escribirlo, nos vemos en el siguiente capi de Inazuma High School, sayonarita y otra vez,feliz San Valentín**_


End file.
